


Sweet Hart's

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, Logan Is Soft, Logan's vibe isn't alloromantic, M/M, One Shot, Patton isn't wearing a skirt this time, Puppies, Queerplatonic Analogical - Freeform, Queerplatonic Relationships, he's maybe greyro?, romantic logicality - Freeform, see i have range, this time its a croptop, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Logan had been going to the same coffee shop every day for six months now and it was not for the coffee.In fact, the quality of the coffee was subpar when compared with that of his old coffee shop Royal Roasts. Royal Roasts was closer to Logan’s house. Logan was friends with the owners, Roman and Remus. It was less heavily populated.He had every reason to go to Royal Roasts. And yet he always ended up at Sweet Hart's bakery.It turns out he'd do a whole lot of things just to spend time with Patton Hart, like agree to adopt a dog without bringing it up to Virgil
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Sweet Hart's

**Author's Note:**

> At this point its become clear i can only write three things  
> -Queerplatonic relationships  
> -pining  
> -and people being in love with Patton

Logan had been going to the same coffee shop every day for six months now and it was not for the coffee.

In fact, the quality of the coffee was subpar when compared with that of his old coffee shop Royal Roasts. So he must go to Sweet Hart’s for the pastries, right? After all, those were undoubtedly better than Royal Roasts? Wrong again. Logan didn’t care for sweets especially so early in the morning. 

In fact, Royal Roasts was closer to Logan’s house. Logan was friends with the owners, Roman and Remus. It was less heavily populated. 

He had every reason to go to Royal Roasts.

Every morning Logan told himself that today he would return to Royal Roasts and every day he found himself standing outside Sweet Hart’s, as the man behind the counter waved him inside.

Logan’s feet would then move inside without consulting Logan, dragging him forward back to the counter.

All because of the man behind the counter. The owner of the cafe. 

Patton Hart.

Logan didn't believe in magic but he was willing to believe this man had laid some kind of curse upon him because Logan had absolutely no control over his actions around him.

He would walk up to the counter and his mouth would say before anything else, "How are you?" And for some reason, Logan really wanted to know how this man was doing and what had happened in his life. Which was foolish, they could hardly be called friends, they had never met outside this shop.

That didn’t stop him from asking every day.

Luckily there was no one behind him in line today.

Patton said, "Oh my dog just had puppies!"

"Ah yes you mentioned Isabelle was pregnant," Logan said wondering why his brain had stored that particular piece of information.

Patton beamed, "Yeah, she's a Shih Tzu but of course I'm not sure who the dad was, looks like maybe a dachshund. But there's so many of them! Hey, you wouldn't happen to be on the market for a puppy would you?"

He most certainly was not.

"Incidentally I am, " Logan said without thinking. 

Patton glowed, "Oh good! I'll give you my address when I bring out your coffee! The usual?"

"That would be lovely thank you, " Logan said passing Patton the money.

"Okay coming right up, " Patton said turning around and beginning to prepare Logan's black coffee and croissant.

Logan went and sat at his usual table, berating himself for agreeing to take on a puppy which he had most certainly not been looking for. He hadn't even run it by Virgil. What was he gonna do if Virgil didn't want a dog? He was gonna have to call him.

Patton came to his table with his coffee and croissant, and a pen and paper.

"Okay here you go, " Patton said setting the food down then pulling out the pen and paper. He scratched down some information with the light blue glitter pen. Then picked up the paper and hesitated a moment before handing it to Logan, "Hey, so I won't be there until after work but I'm so grateful that you’re taking one of the pups off my hands. How about I make you dinner?"

"That sounds lovely, " Logan replied feeling himself crumple inwardly because apparently he was gonna have to find another time to talk to Virgil. He had planned upon talking to him at dinner but… perhaps lunch.

"Yay sounds good! I get off at five but I'd like I little bit to get ready how does six sound?" Patton said and Logan was now wondering if patton was drugging his coffee.

"I'll be there."

"Great! I'm really glad you were _pup_ for getting a pet!" Patton said throwing him a wink. 

Logan's mouth fell open but Patton just strode away.

Logan pulled out his phone to text Virgil.

_**Logan:** Are you free to go home at lunch?_

***

"I'm here!" Virgil called.

Logan rushed around the corner and stopped Virgil in the doorway, “How do we feel about a dog?”

Virgil considered for a moment, “You having a dog or a shared dog?”

“Shared dog,” Logan said as if it was obvious.

“Big commitment.”

“Virgil, I was never planning on moving away from you anyway,” Logan rolled his eyes.

“Oh… right,” Virgil felt a little giddy at that, he cleared his throat, “well, I guess I don’t mind a dog… we could go to a shelter soon and-”

“No no, I would be getting the dog this evening.”

“Oh! Uh alright, I have the rest of the day off so I can dog proof the apartment. Do you want me to come with to choose what kind?”

“No, we are getting Shih Tzu dachshund mix.”

Virgil was starting to feel as if he had been left out of a couple of vital parts of the dog adoption process.

“O...kay? Lo, I feel like I’m missing something here.”

“I accidentally agreed to adopt a puppy without asking you,” Logan said quickly.

Virgil was confused, “ That’s… not like you.”

“I am aware. I have a theory that would explain my behavior. Do you believe in magic?” 

“No? And neither do you.” Virgil was unsure how this was related.

“Ah but I’ve narrowed down the reasons to either magic or him drugging me so I would rather explore the former before bringing such serious accusations.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, Lo. Why don’t you explain to me from the beginning?”

And so Logan did.

“Logan you idiot he’s not drugging you, you have a crush,” Virgil said facepalming.

“I what? No, impossible, I just had a crush last year.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay fine what do I do about it?”

“Nothing, you already have a date with him tonight.”

“I _what_?” 

Virgil just laughed at him.

***

Logan adjusted his tie, he ran his hands over his hair to smooth it out and knocked on the door. He had no reason to be nervous, Virgil was incorrect, this was not a date. It was simply a business transaction between acquaintances… friends.

There was shuffling on the other side of the door and it opened revealing Patton, covered in flour, hair pulled into a hair tie on top of his head.

“Oh no, you’re early!” He gasped.

Logan glanced at his watch, he was right on time?

“Oh… I’m running late. Sorry,” Patton giggled, “I had meant to shower before you got here… I swear I’m not _always_ covered in flour. Occasionally I actually look cute.”

Logan frowned and said, “You always look cute.” 

Then Patton turned red and he registered the words coming out of his mouth.

“I am sorry that wasn’t appropri-”

“Thanks, Logan, You look… really handsome.”

“Uh deh... What?”

Patton giggled, “Come on in silly.” He walked away from the door and over to the stove. Logan gently shut the door behind him.

Patton was stirring a pan full of some kind of red sauce, “I hope you still like spaghetti. I realized after you left that I hadn’t asked what you wanted for dinner so I made something I remember you said you liked. There’s also some garlic bread in the oven! Here would you mind stirring this occasionally while I go clean up real quick?”

“Certainly,” Logan said, taking the spoon. 

Logan stirred the sauce gently. There was also a pot full of water coming to a boil. Everything smelled delicious.

He was surprised Patton had remembered he liked spaghetti he had mentioned that only once.

A few minutes later Patton emerged from the room he had gone into no longer covered in flour. He had changed clothes and was now wearing grey pants and a light blue crop top. His hair was down and Logan noticed as Patton approached closer that he had a clip in his hair that had an image of a bee on it.

Logan froze mid-stir. Patton caught him staring and stopped.

"Did I miss a spot of flour?" Patton asked, glancing down at his arms.

Logan blinked and cleared his throat, "Ah I- my apologies, quite frankly I seem to have difficulty acting rationally in your presence…"

Patton broke into a small smile and clasped his hands behind his back, "Oh yeah?" He started strolling forward slowly.

Logan set the spoon down, "Yes I'm afraid so. It’s terribly difficult to keep my faculties around you."

Patton smiled and stood on his toes for a moment to press a quick kiss to Logan's cheek, "I have a hard time acting rationally around you too, Logan."

Logan’s eyes widened. Then he decided to, as Virgil would say, “shoot his shot”.

“Yes well, I realized why this is,” Logan told him.

“Did you?” Patton said with a small smile.

“I believe I might have a crush on you. Would you perhaps consider going on a date with me sometime?”

Patton giggled, “Logan, I say this with all the kindness in the world, what in heaven’s name did you think this was?”

Logan opened his mouth and closed it again then finally spoke, “Ah… Virgil said this might be the case.”

“Virgil?” Patton asked, pouring pasta into the boiling water.

“He’s my…” Logan paused. 

It would be misleading to say that Virgil was simply a friend or roommate but there was nothing romantic between them.

“Permanent... friend…?” Logan said knowing that this phrase was not particularly precise.

“Oh! Kinda like a QPP or just friend for a long time?” Patton asked curiously.

“I have not officially asked him but the phrase QPR would not be inaccurate to describe it.”

“So you guys are getting a puppy together?” Patton squealed, “That’s really sweet!”

“Indeed, I went home and discussed it with him earlier. He was kind enough to dog-proof the apartment while I came here.”

“And he’s okay with the idea of you and me?” Patton asked, “Because I don’t want to get in anybody's way.”

“He encouraged me to pursue you actually,” Logan said, feeling somewhat embarrassed at all these admissions. He hadn’t even brought up the idea of a QPR to Virgil yet and here he was telling Patton.

“Well I’m glad because I’ve been trying to flirt with you for months,” Patton said with a smile. His nose scrunched up in the cutest way.

Logan forced himself to look away.

“If it makes a difference I believe I likely had a crush on you since that first time I came in the shop. I've only gone to your cafe since then and that was mainly because I enjoyed your company.”

Patton bit his lip and set down the spoon he was holding, “Logan I won’t be offended if you say no but may I kiss you?”

Logan’s eyes widened before he managed a choked out, “That would be most welcome.”

Patton stood on his toes, his heels slipping out of the flats he was wearing and hands landing on Logan’s shoulders. His face was dotted with dozens of freckles across his brown skin. 

Then his lips were on Logan’s. It was a chaste kiss but it lingered a moment as one of Patton’s hands trailed down his chest. And his lips were so soft. Patton pulled back and Logan let out an involuntary sigh.

“Aren’t you just the cutest all blushing?” Patton giggled turning back to the pots and turning off the burners.

“Patton, please I am making one last desperate bid to not gay panic,” Logan groaned quite uselessly, covering his face with his hands.

“Okay I’m sorry,” Patton said with the same teasing tone, “Now how bout we eat dinner and I’ll introduce you to the pups afterward.”

“Mmmhmm lets,” Logan said dragging his hands down his face hoping the blush had gone down. 

As soon as he looked at Patton and saw the shorter man’s smile his next sentence flew out of his mouth unbidden.

“I wouldn’t mind doing that once or twice more,” Logan muttered softly.

Patton laughed again, “Well I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

***

Logan came home from Patton’s house around ten-thirty.

Virgil stood up and rushed to the door to meet the puppy. Logan was standing in the doorway looking a little dazed. What looked like bruises were littering his neck. Virgil had a good theory as to where those came from. He had no puppies with him.

“Patton and I agreed that you should come to meet the puppies before we pick which one to bring home,” Logan said with a dopey smile.

Virgil smirked, “So how was the makeout session?”

“It wasn’t a-!” Logan began before a look from Virgil cut him off, “It was rather pleasant.”

“And you wanna take me to meet the new boyfriend, that's pretty big,” Virgil teased, feeling nerves set in. Logan and he had never really discussed the idea of romantic relationships. What if Logan got comfortable with Patton and moved in with him.

Virgil must have broken up with a dozen guys simply because they weren’t okay with how he and Logan lived but… what if Logan didn’t feel the same? What if Virgil and this fucking puppy ended up stuck together while Patton and Logan fell in love? What if-

“-gil! Virgil!” Logan voice called.

Virgil snapped back to reality.

“Am I correct in thinking that you were once again figuratively traveling through time and space?” Logan asked softly, stepping forward and placing a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“Sorry, got caught up thinking about something.”

“Well would you kindly stop thinking because I have to talk to you about something,” Logan said, that small smile never slipping from his face, “Come to the couch.”

Oh god this was it this was the moment Logan said he was moving out or that he wanted Virgil to move out he finally realized that he wanted a committed relationship, a proper one.

“Virgil I want to be in a committed relationship-”

Well fuck there it was. At least he didn’t pull any punches Virgil should go start packi-

“-with you,” Logan had a blush on his cheeks.

Record scratch.

“I’m sorry, _what_?!”

Logan winced at his tone, “You know? Like a queerplatonic relationship…. My apologies I must have misread the situation.”

“I thought only aromantic people could do that, " Virgil said slowly.

Logan began stuttering clearly less sure than when he walked in, “N-no it's- it's perfectly fine for anyone who would like to. Which is not to imply that you would like to because it was incredibly presumptuous of me to- oof.”

That “oof” sound was the sound of Virgil tackling Logan into a hug, “I’d love to.”

They were sprawled across the couch with Virgil on top of Logan. Virgil saw the moment Logan process his words and saw the other man's face soften.

“Thank god,” Logan said, lifting a hand to cradle Virgil’s cheek. Virgil leaned into the contact feeling tear prick his eyes.

Fuck off, he was just feeling a little overwhelmed okay?

He cleared his throat so that he didn’t end up sobbing on top of Logan, “So a boyfriend and a partner all in one day…”

“And a puppy tomorrow,” Logan agreed, doing the soft smiling thing again.

“Well our family is certainly growing quickly,” Virgil smirked.

“Yes, it certainly is,” Logan lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Virgil’s cheek and the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! its been sitting half finished in my docs for months now XD  
> thank for reading!


End file.
